kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Shibuya Yuuri
This article is about a character from seasons 1 and 2, for the season 3 character, see Yuuri (Season 3). Yuuri Shibuya is the main protagonist of Kyo Kara Maoh. Appearance Yuuri has black hair, with seemingly no part, and his bangs resting just above his black eyes. This 'double black' coloring is because he is the Demon King. He normally wears his school uniform, which is a black jacket and matching pants; the design is based off his school uniform. However, while in the human's territory, Yuuri disguises himself by dying his hair a reddish-brown color and wears brown contacts. In season three, he still wears his black school uniform, but sometimes wears a blue sash that signifies his nobility. Personality At first, all Yuuri wanted was to go home, which is why he decided to help the Demon Tribe. And even though he eventually formed strong bonds with those in the kingdom, he often felt home-sick. Yuuri is also a modest king, not wanting to be pampered. He would rather risk his life on adventures. His care-free attitude and fun-loving nature is in opposition with most of his allies. However, being a pacifist, Yuri will change from his normal demeanor to stop someone from taking a life. It is only in season three that Yuri finally matures and completely accepts his responsiblities as the Demon King. History Yuri's soul was supposed to be born in the Demon Kingdom, but because the were in times of war, his soul was sent to Earth instead. It inhabited a woman's unborn child, and Conrad was assigned to ensure that he would be safe. He shared a taxi with Yuri's mother, and told him that her baby's birth month, July, is called Yuri, which is why he was given that name. Synopsis Season 1 Yuuri sees his classmate, Ken Murata being hassled by bullies and attempts to step in, but Murata runs. The bullies then take Yuuri into the woman's restroom and flushes him down the toilet, literally. He floats through water before suddenly being dropped in a new place. Several villagers pelt him with rocks, and Adalbert saves him, just before he awakens Yuuri's ability to understand their language. Conrad shows up, steed and all, and fights with Adalbert just as a flybone picks Yuuri up. Adalbert retreats and Conrad takes Yuuri back to see Gunter, who would explain his past, and his future as Demon King. Yuuri realizes he might be able to go home if he complies, so he asks what he must do. Gunter replies the destruction of all the humans that oppose them. Yuuri accepts and Gunter and Conrad present him as the new king to the kingdom.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 1 Gunter exclaims that in order to protect the kingdom, they must declare war with the humans. Yuuri refuses, and instead goes to Gwendal, who tells him an alternate plan to gain power to intimidate the humans. In order to do this, he would have to acquire the Demon Sword, Morgif.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 4 When they actually find the sword, it is at the bottom of a hot spring, and Yuuri is the only one that can withstand the amazing heat. However, he gets scared when the sword bites him, and shies away from the task. After being talked down to by Jozak, though, Yuuri goes out on his own and emerges from the spring with the sword.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 6 Now they must find a way to use Morgif, being that he must have human life to reach his power. Jozak tricks Yuuri into going into a competition that would pit him against a convicted criminal. Yuuri is forced to fight Rick, a man he met on the boat when traveling to find Morgif. Yuuri saves him, but the sword is rendered useless when its jewel falls out.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 7 Coming back from Japan, Yuuri learns that a precious demon artifact has gone missing. As they search, Yuuri is abducted by Stoffel's men. Gwendal prepares for war, but with help from Conrad, Yuuri escapes and stops the battle. The Demon King surfaces, taking out all of Stoffel's forces.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 11 Yuuri comes to find out that someone in Conansia Svelela's prison is impersonating him, and to make matters worse, he's in trouble for running out on a dinner bill. Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolframs set out to find this man, believing him to hold the demon flute. Conrad and Wolfram are taken by a sand bear, leaving he and Gwendal to find it on their own.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 12 They come across Nicola, a human girl that is in love with the man they're searching for. She gives them one half of the demon flute and they dont find the last piece until after Yuri is imprisoned for "eloping" with Gwendal. Luckily, Conrad and Wolfram save him in the nick of time. Yuuri asks Gunter if he can see a real dragon, the ones that they hide from humans to protect. Together, they set out to find one, through booby-traps and forests. They come across human travelers, believing them to be poachers. One of them, Alford, challenges Yuri to a duel. In the end, Yuri releases Alford, understanding the he has misconceptions of the Demon Kingdom.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episodes 29 + 20 He is later targeted for assassination by a young girl, named Greta. However, he takes her from a holding cell on a vacation with Conrad and Wolfram. He manages to break through her shell, and the two become close.Kyo Kara Maoh, Episode 21 Season 2 (to be added) Season 3 Back on Earth, Yuuri and Ken Murata uses his bath tub to return to the Demon Kingdom. As soon as he arrives, he is forced into his coming-of-age ceremony for his 16th birthday. His first task is to battle a sand bear, which he finishes quickly, then he must play baseball and hit a ball out of the park. On their way to the final task, Yuuri and Conrad overhear the maids conversing about Wolfram taking over as Demon King. Conrad explains that if Yuuri wasnt going to return, they would have to find a replacement, but now that he is back, he can still be Demon King. Yuuri ponders whether or not he wants the responsibility, and is visited by Shinou, who teaches him not to be afraid. With that, he confronts the Ten Noble Families and is accepted as the 27th Demon King rightfully and permanently by playing Hiding-Shinou game which Conrad explain is just like playing Hit-The-Can in Earth. Waltorana , Wolfram uncle which against Yuri as the Maoh realize the similarity between Yuri and Julia and accept him as the next Maoh. Abilities Swordsmanship Morgif, the Demon Sword: Yuri's main weapon is the Demon Sword, Morgif. It can only be wielded by the Demon King, and needs human life to achieve its power. He is a sentient being, and has a bond with Yuri. Magic Healing: Yuri learned the ability to heal minor wounds after realizing he had the latent power. Quotes *"This has got to be a joke! I'm being sucked into a black hole inside a toilet! Either that or there's one gigantic vacuum cleaner down here." *"How is this possible? I must be the first person in history who was flushed down the toilet!" References Trivia *Yuri Shibuya has the same voice actor as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII in Japanese, they're both voiced by Takahiro Sakurai. *Yuri also has the same voice actor as Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden in English, they're voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *Both of Yuri's voice actors whether in Japanese or English also works for SquareEnix for their project of Final Fantasy. *Coincidentally both Yuri's Seiryu Takahiro Sakurai and English voice actor Yuri Lowenthal play Suzaku Kururugi from the hit anime Code Geass. *Coincidentally Yuri has the same name as his English voice actor Yuri Lowenthal *Yuri can not read the mazoku language unless he runs his hands across the letters due to the fact that lady Julia was blind. Category:Characters Category:Half-Demon Category:Male